Emmet & Carlisle
by Katerina792
Summary: Title says it all. xD


Bella POV:

I was sitting in the Cullens house. Apparently Alice has had the most funniest vision about Emmet and Carlisle playing together and she wanted to sneak up on them and video tape it. I was sitting on Edwards lap.I couldn't help but stare at him, he was just so amazingly beautiful...I really didn't deserve him. anytime I would say that to him, he would change my words around and say " Bella, really you have it all wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But ever since I met you my life has changed so much, you truly do light up my life, and if I ever lost you I don't know what I would do."

Edward saw me staring at him, and smiled that crooked smile that I love. He bent down slowly and kissed me. I smiled on his lips. I love him to death.

" Okay so, now that Bella's here, let's start planning this. It is going to be so amazingly wonderful...Eek I can see it." Alice was basically bouncing off her chair she was so excited. I never knew that Alice could be so excited about something like this... Shopping yes, anything with fashion yes. But playing a prank no.

" Alice is it really necessary that we video tape them, I mean won't they get mad at all...Or are you trying to black mail them..." I said.

" No, I am not black mailing them."

" Don't lie Alice."

" I'm not lieing Bella!"

" DON'T LIE ALICE! DON'T LIE!"

"BELLA I'M NOT LIEING!"

"I'M TELLING ON YOU ALICE!"

I ran outside to a tree, and started talking to it.

"Bella what on earth are you doing talking to a tree?" I didn't even have to to turn around to know who it was. I could hear his musical voice from a million miles away.

I felt two stone cold arms wrap around my waist. " I don't know Edward...I guess I caught up in my own little world." He kissed my ear.

" Well if your done your chat with Mr.Tree, we really should get inside Alice was getting really paranoid."

We walked inside together, and then Alice pulled me away upstairs. And in the blink of an eye I was sitting in Alices bedroom.

" Okay Bella, while you were outside talking to your tree, we started the plan , and this is what you have to do..."

" Alice I am not doing that, no way no how, I am not doing that!"

" Bella PLEASE for me!" Alice gave me her puppy dog face. How can is say no that face.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me big time"

"Oh thank you thank you Bella." She danced out of the room, and left me shocked. I can not believe I am actually going to do this.

Chapter two: The big Tape.

Emmet's POV:

Well tonight me and Carlise were planning this thing on doing a little play for ourselves. Yes it sounds childish but come on, i'm that kind of guy that always wants to have fun. And plus not like anyone knows about it. Oh my god this is going to be so FUN!

Bellas POV:

Today is the big night..I was actually kind of excited. I have never seen Carlisle and Emmet be so childish..Well I have seen Emmet. But never Carlisle he was always so mature, and know this. Oh this is going to be great.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 8:00 the time that the play was going to happen. Alice got out her video camera, and Edward had me duck tape his mouth so he couldn't burst out laughing.

We walked up quietly to Emmets room, and there was Emmet wearing a tu-tu, but no Carlisle. Alice told us not to worry cause he was going to come in later.

Emmet started twirling, like a ballerina, and humming the song the "nutcracker". He then went to his bedroom window and opened it. Carlisle jumped in wearing a monkey costume and said

" Oh dear lady of mine, where is my grease monkey!, I need him, I need him more then anything!"

" Oh lovely sir, you don't need him, you only need me!" Emmet then ripped off his tutu and was now in only spandex.

If Alice could cry she probably would, she was trying so hard not to laugh she almost fell, and Edward well lets just say he was lying at the bottom of the stairs laughing his ass off.

I looked back into Emmets room.

Emmet and Carlisle were twirling around together. All of a sudden There was Micheal Jackson standing in between them, he was wearing a Peter Pan costume...wait that's not Micheal Jackson. OH MY GOD THAT"S JASPER!

Alice couldn't believe it she was shocked but yet she fell down the stairs laughing. I was now the only one not trying to laugh so I was crying.

Jasper then picked up Emmet and said " FLY WITH ME EMMET!, FLY WITH ME. LET'S GO TO NEVER LAND COME ON EMMET FLY WITH ME!"

Now was my turn to go in there , I couldn't believe I was going to do this, Alice got up from downstairs and quickly dressed me up in my costume.

I was to go in their and start doing the chicken dance while dancing with Emmet, and yes I was to wear a chicken suit. I took a deep breath and went in.

" Emmet! my lovely Emmet dance with me dance with me !" I grabbed his hands and started doing the chicken dance. Now me Jasper,Carlisle and Emmet were doing the chicken dance and singing.

Rosalie walked in . She was shocked, but she started to laugh so much I thought she would die if she could. " Wow, you guys are so full of shit!"

I walked up to her and was like " Well your full of FRUIT CAKE! bawk bawk bawk bye.!"

Its a good thing Alice recorded this because I would die if she hadn't.


End file.
